A Broken Promise
by The Slytherin Devoid
Summary: Remus is plauged by nightmares after a deatheater attack. Sirius comforts him. RL/SB SLASH


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter if i did Remus and Sirius would still be alive **

**AN: Hey this is my first fanfic so please dont be too critical, its a slash as mentioned in the summary so if you dont like that stuff you know where you can go. big thanks to my mate Ash who read through a few of my fics before i posted them she gave me the willingness to upload . So i hope you enjoy.**

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness; his surroundings gradually came into focus and pain shot through his body forcing him into a wince that was barely audible. Glancing around the empty room whose floor he was currently occupying he shifted, moving his arm into a more comfortable position noting the large gash that marked it. Blood was pouring from the wound pooling around his open palm. He made to sit up however his body was in disagreement as it protested with the pain that surged through his being as he moved. Seeking respite he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to be pulled away into a dreamless night.

He awoke again for the second time considering that the sun had risen over the horizon and turned the murky blues and purples of the sky into luscious oranges and pinks he collected that it was actually early morning. He felt oddly warm in the position his body had taken refuge in, it was warmer and more comfortable then a few hours ago. He urged himself to open his eyes, as he did he saw he was wrapped up nice and tightly in hospital bed sheets that smelt scarily sterile and that the large gash on his upper arm had been stitched together. "Rough night, Remus?" Sirius queered sitting just opposite him on the hospital bed. "Could have been better Padfoot, could have been better" Remus repeated himself trying to get his message across to the young teenager whom was playfully twirling his silky black hair in his slender hands.

Sirius knew better then to pester Remus the day after the full moon, after all Sirius knew the werewolf better than he thought he knew himself this came from years of helping the lycan patch himself up after extremely rough nights. "Sirius" Remus croaked his voice hoarse and raspy as if it hadn't been used in a long time." Yes, Remmy what is it"

"I love you"

"I know Remmy, I love you too, okay now get some sleep" Sirius gently pushed the lycan back under the covers and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead pulling away the soft sandy brown hair that dropped in front of his boys beautiful amber eyes that sometimes shone gold in the sun light.

Remus was relentlessly throw against the cold barren walls of the cellar voices screaming in his ears "Crucio" as he collapsed on the stone floor begging his body to breath the pain coursed through his torso as if thousands of knives had splinter themselves against his ribs, he turned to throw up again seeing her face and another flash of light before the searing pain started again and the woman standing over him started cackling like a mad woman "Please no more Please" he begged more light shone from her wand and he screamed again

"Remus, Remus" Sirius all but yelled while shaking the shivering boy awake. Remus' eyes shot open the tortured and painful look in them made Sirius want to hurl. Remus was covered in sweat as he blinked back the tears threatening to fall "it's okay Rem she can't hurt you now I'm hear shh" he consoled the sobbing boy in his arms. The tears died down and Remus lay back on the bed resting his head on Sirius' chest while Sirius slid his hand into Remus' and entwined their fingers as if it happened naturally to both boys. "Promise me you'll never leave, I need you" Remus basically begged "I promise" Sirius said with every intention of keeping it. Eventually they fell asleep to the calming qualities of each other presence if not the warmth of their entwined hands.

Unbeknownst to Remus this feeling wouldn't last.

A broken promise was all it ever was, Remus mused as he fell back into one of his hellish nightmares this time Sirius wasn't there to hold his hand as he begged for it to stop once more.

**AN: Don't forget to review. Reviews are love.**


End file.
